The Departure
by Miss Anthrope
Summary: Leaving is never as easy as it sounds despite the fact that we know it to be the right thing to do.


**Title: **The Departure

**Author:** Miss Anthrope

**Disclaimer: **Characters used belong to JK Rowling; the dialogue and other information not taken from her books are proudly mine.

**Rating: **Rated T as usual.

**Genre(s):** Drama, I would guess.

**Author's Note: **My first attempt at a drabble. It's pretty short by my standards, so I'm guessing that it is. Not too sure though. As for the song, not really too sure _how_ it relates to the plot, but as I was listening while uploading this story, I realized that it went well together.

**Dedication(s):** To the owner of my heart, this is something I hope I could do to you in the future.

**Summary: **_Leaving is never as easy as it sounds despite the fact that we know it to be the right thing to do. __

* * *

_

_Cause I am due for a miracle _

_I'm waiting for a sign _

_Stare straight into the sun _

_And I won't close my eyes _

_Until understand or go blind_

_- exerpt from Stare at the Sun by Thrice_

She had only packed three sets of robes and a small coin purse, but still the suitcase felt heavier than it did when it was stuffed practically to its brink during her days in Hogwarts. Her wand had already been carefully placed in the inner pockets of her trousers and as she cast an eye around the seemingly untouched room, she grabbed one last trinket before dropping a ring in its place. Quietly, she made her way to the door and paused for a moment as the figure refused to move.

"Draco, don't make this any harder."

Casting her a hard glare, Draco didn't even budge despite being somewhat startled by the uncharacteristically soft tone she used. "You're the one making this harder than it has to be, Parkinson."

"So I guess we're back to last names then. How very childish of you, Malfoy." Back was her usual calloused remarks, albeit this time was forced. Pansy sighed from fatigue, no way ready to start up another round of curses like they had done less than an hour ago. All she really wanted right now was to get this over with, as quickly and painlessly as possible, though from the looks of things, it wasn't going to happen.

The two glanced at each other wordlessly and much to his own surprise, Draco leaned his back against the door and left a small space for Pansy to pass. The twenty-three year old woman vacated the room and walked back to the entrance hall of the well-kept flat where an elf had been waiting with her cloak. Pansy had just barely touched the doorknob when she suddenly felt a warm hand press on her shoulder.

"Pansy, please listen." She knew that it could be her undoing, but Pansy risked it anyway as she turned slightly to face the man she had known from so many years ago. Maybe it had been the quiet whisper or the very words Draco spoke that made her believe that in that moment, she was once again talking with the boy she believed died along with their innocence. "Don't leave me."

"You don't have to stay here, Draco. Come with me," Pansy rested a small hand above his robes where she could feel the steady beating of a heart through the cloth.

"You know I can't do that," those gray eyes that had once flashed a menacing polished steel color was now soft and subdued, much like the color of the sky on a cool and rainy day. "You can't either."

"If we show them the genuineness of our actions— of our desire to _truly _move to the side of the Light—"

"You honestly believe that they will trust us if we submit ourselves?" A smirk was back in place, and instantly, Pansy knew that there really was none of the old Draco she had thought she would somehow be able to save if only he'd let her.

"Maybe not at first, but if we cooperate and do our best to help, I am sure that they will eventually accept us." She hesitated for a moment before dropping her hand from his chest and slipping it into a pocket. "But it is obvious to the two of us that this is only something I want."

Pansy faced the door again and this time, managed to open it before being interrupted.

"If you walk out that door, Pansy, you know that the Death Eaters will have to go after you for treason."

She didn't even bother to turn back to Draco as she slipped on her cloak in silence, acutely aware that he was watching her for any signs of uncertainty.

"I know." Reaching down to her forgotten luggage, the smallest of tears rolling down her eyes. Pansy resisted the urge to give the only person who has ever truly understood her one last embrace; doing so would only end in more tears and self-doubt to do what she knew had to be done. "I'll be seeing you soon then, Draco."

Without so much as a whisper of goodbye, Pansy left in her wake the first of many closed doors in the last chapter of her previous life.


End file.
